


The Rub Down

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Love, Massage, Pregnant, Singing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long days work you come home to a nice sensual massage from Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rub Down

**Author's Note:**

> Random Idea I Had But Can’t Write Because I’m Not A Great Writer But You Are: You should do a daddybatch where the main character is pregnant and tired from a day on her feet, and Ben gives her a slightly sensual full body massage.
> 
> Editor note:  
> This is slightly short (sorry) but I felt I got the point across and finished it before letting it ramble on but nonny if you don’t like it please let me know, I’ll be happy to do another one.  
> __________________________

"Hello love." Ben greeted you at the door when you came in from work. He took your coat and bags and sat them down for you.

"Hey babe." You moan and smile sleepily.

"Long day?" Ben asked.

"The longest…I’m so tense. Ugh I feel awful. So sore." You hold him around his waist and lean into him, he supports you with his strong arms and core while he rubs your back gently.

"I’m so sorry darling. How about a nice relaxing evening hmm?" Ben lifts your chin with his index finger and thumb.

"That, Mr. Cumberbatch, sounds amazing." You grinned happily with your eyes closed lightly. Ben takes your hand and leads you upstairs to the bedroom.

"Let me help you undress." He slides your blazer off and then slips your shirt up and over your head, he pulls your skirt down and you step out of them while he grabs your pj bottoms. He slips his pjs on as well after undressing from his jeans and dress shirt. You take your pjs and step in them and pull them up with Ben’s help, seven months pregnant is getting to be a pain in…well everywhere. Ben puts some pillows against the wall of the bedroom and motions for you to come over. He sits down first with his back against the wall then helps you set down between his legs.

"You comfortable?" Ben asked softly as you leaned into his chest.

"Mmm hmm…" You hummed. Ben ran his finger tips up his your arms gently, almost tickling them while he sent shivers from your spine and giving you goosebumps.

"Now relax and let me do the work." Ben whispered as he lightly kneaded your shoulders and neck, releasing the tension that had built up all day. You hung your head forward and let yourself go limp as Ben massaged your upper back and shoulders before moving down you’re sides stroking and massaging, being careful not to press to hard.

"You’ll put me to sleep this way Ben…" You said, completely relaxed.

"Shh…" Ben shushed you while leaning into your neck and his warm breath against your ear gave you instant arousal.

"Mmmm." You moaned and breathed heavier. Ben could sense you becoming aroused by the massage but continued slowly not wanting to go further until you gave the okay.

"Ben…please." Moaning again, this time Ben wrapped his long arms around you to your inner thigh.  
******  
It didn’t take long, only a few simple movements really. Ever since entering your second trimester you could get aroused by damn near anything Ben did even if it was a tender touch or kiss, he didn’t seem to mind.

You were both back downstairs on the sofa now with t-shirts on. You leaned against the arm of the sofa and Benedict pulled your feet up to his lap and rubbed your sore and tired legs and feet, avoiding the pressure points he was warned about.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Ben asked as he ran his hands along your leg.

"Yes but it’s always nice to hear." You grinned as you looked to him.

"You are prettier than all the stars in the nights sky, prettier than a tropical isle, prettier than all the priceless art in the Louvre, prettier than anything I have ever seen and I love you so much." Oh god he could turn the simplest things, the simplest phrases into poetry.

"You are the sun  
You are the rain  
That makes my life this foolish game  
You need to know  
I love you so  
And I’d do it all again and again” oh yeah, he sings to you all the time too, just to see you smile.

"Awe! Babe you’re to sweet. I love you Ben."

"I love you too sweetheart. Are you feeling better?" Ben asked with a little crooked grin.

"Much." You pulled your feet from his lap and spun your bum around to lay your head in his lap and look up to his beautiful eyes. Ben rubbed your stomach lightly and rubbed your head with the other hand while smiling constantly.

"I’m so happy, love." The grin still displayed prominently in his cute face.

"Me too." You raised up just enough to have him meet your lips for a tender kiss.

It was nights like this that made you the happiest.


End file.
